This invention relates to a processor for generating and processing the Radon transform, and for regenerating an image by the inverse Radon transform.
Computer aided tomography (CAT) scanners at the present state of the art physically move an X-ray source in a circular path around the object being examined. A plurality of detectors spaced about the object respond to the radiation, which is processed to produce an image representative of the interior of the object.
Seismic exploration is conducted by the radiation of seismic waves from one or more points and the collection of the resulting energy at other points by means of geophones. The signals produced by the geophones are processed to produce an image representative of subterranean structure. The signal processing used in both of these techniques involves the Radon transform. The Radon transform is customarily calculated based upon the signals produced by multiple detectors by performing calculations in a general-purpose computer, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,398 issued Dec. 30, 1986 to Gullberg et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,492 issued Dec. 9, 1986 to Winney.
New methods of tomography including schemes for causing the source of X-rays to move without moving a physical structure have been proposed. Furthermore, real-time processing for geophysical exploration would be advantageous. Consequently, there is a need for systems for computing and processing the Radon transform on a real-time basis.